gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
C-TRAC System
|designer= |type=Control System |model= |discharge= |function=*Enhanced Mobile Suit Control *Remote Hacking *Remote Weapon Control |power source=*Electricity |power output= |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The C-TRAC System is an enhanced control system for Cyber Transcendants, allowing for finer control of their machine and weaponry, as well as the ability to remotely access other systems. It stands for 'C'yber-'Tra'nscendant 'C'ontrol System. Description & Characteristics Following the first successful attempt of downloading Cecil Harlow's mind into a new body using a combination of cloning and nanite technology, it was discovered that this body could interface with technology on a whole new level. Consequently, the then prototype N-TRAC System was redesigned to receive a combination of digital signals and organic brainwaves from a Cyber Transcendant's body, which the system can translate into operating commands. The C-TRAC System can also transmit feedback back to the pilot via the same connection, drastically increasing performance and response times when used. In most cases main control system is normally built into the cockpit of the mobile suit and mainly visible around the headrest of the pilot seat, specialised control chairs may also be built for long range control of mobile drones. The most notable difference between the N-TRAC and C-TRAC Systems is that the latter not only can provide enhanced control over a mobile suit and its own systems, but later versions of it also could also remotely hack into enemy remote weapons and eventually the mobile suits themselves. This ability proved to be a double-edged sword as machines actively using the C-TRAC Systems to take over enemy weapons were digitally more exposed to hijacking themselves. The C-TRAC System can only compensate so much, and requires a skilled pilot in order to be used effectively, functioning as a direct mental interface for the pilot into the machines systems. As such the ability to break into other systems and protect from hacking is largely dependent on the pilot's own mental strength and training. In rare cases Natural Transcendants can also block C-TRAC-aided hacking from taking over their mobile suit, though this has only been observed a few times and presumably requires a sheer force of determination rather than mental prowess. Over the course of its development various generations of the C-TRAC System were developed, refining its ability to amplify a Cyber Transcendant's powers. The most powerful forms were seen in the ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker and PRNIX-014 Landsknecht Gundam, which both used the combination of the C-TRAC IV System and DIGI-Frame technology to draw out the maximum potential of their pilots. System Series C-TRAC I System The very first version of the C-TRAC System was designed to only provide enhanced mobile suit control and could not be used to hijack enemy systems due to both software and hardware limitations. Despite being a re-engineered N-TRAC cockpit control system, the C-TRAC I was remarkably effective in improving response time and fine control. C-TRAC II System The first version of the C-TRAC System which could remotely access enemy systems, C-TRAC II was incapable of processing commands for more than one mobile suit and was limited to only hijacking enemy remote weapons. C-TRAC III System A refined system created by Praetorians, the C-TRAC III was capable of handling greater data loads and allowed the pilot to hijack another mobile suit. However, this particular version could not achieve anything more than taking over enemy remote weapons without a powerful Cyber Transcendant pilot, using their own brain to co-process data, rather than handling the bulk of digital interfacing. This limited how long a pilot could take over a large and complex target and could potentially result in damage to the pilot's brain. C-TRAC IV System The C-TRAC IV is functionally identical to version III, however, unlike its predecessor version IV was radically redesigned to take on the main processing stress, making it far safer to be used by pilots. It also worked in conjunction with the DIGI-Frame to expand the range and processing power of the system. C-TRAC V System Unlike the previous iterations of the system, C-TRAC IV is meant primarily for long range control and coordination of multiple mobile drones, namely the PRNID-829 Legionnaire. Normally, instead of granting the user full control of every extent of the machine, version IV can interpret generalised commands and will use the machines' on-board Digital Intelligences to extrapolate the finer details of the commands issued. However, a pilot can still use C-TRAC IV to remotely control an individual machine like the previous versions if required. See also